Un día en Hogwarts
by natta.lia
Summary: Un día en Hogwarts, desde el punto de vista de los profesores... se sorprenderan, enserio. REVIEWS!


Disclaimer: nada de esto nos pertenece solo somos dos niñas que comen chocolate, un sábado por la tarde… nuestra vida social es TAAAN espectacular xD

Es un One Shot que relata un pedazo de la vida de los profesores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¡Disfruten! :)

Nata & Pancha's producciones presentan…

**Desayunando con Trelawney**

7:00 a.m.

Era un lunes de mayo y Sybill Trelawney se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama, en una de las torres de Hogwarts.

Abrió sus ojos y, como había previsto con su ojo interior el día anterior, se vistió como para un frió día de primavera. Se atavió con una bufanda de lana y una gran chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies e incluso con su varita tejió unos guantes para que la ayudaran a disminuir el frió.

Bajó de su torre para dirigirse al gran comedor, ignorando las risas de los alumnos.

- Niños ilusos – pensó - no saben apreciar el don del ojo interior.

Pero cuando llegó al gran comedor se sorprendió con lo que vio. Todos vestían ropas de verano y el director lucia un bañador azul, como si acabase de salir del lago.

- ¡Que escándalo! – dijo en voz baja – ¿es que acaso quieren morir de hipotermia? – se preguntó.

- Pero querida Sybill – dijo una voz mordaz - ¿es que acaso tu ojito fallo de nuevo? – pregunto el profesor de pociones – o ¿es que estas tratando de poner una nueva moda llamada "cagandose de calor con Trelawney"? porque si es así, te aviso de antemano que yo no la sigo – terminó con una risa cruel.

Lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía, siempre era lo mismo, Snape y McGonagall se turnaban para molestarla, _pero algo debo tener, _se repetía una y otra vez, Dumbledore no contrata a cualquiera y con ese pensamiento en mente se sirvió su desayuno. Que consistía en una tarta de calabaza y una leche de hipogrifo.

Se lo comió en silencio, nunca hablaba con nadie, estaba sola en aquel salón lleno de gente, y aunque sonaba irónico no era nada mas que la verdad.

Así era un desayuno con Trelawney…

**Almorzando con Snape**

1:30 p.m.

Acababa de sonar la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo y Severus Snape ordenaba sus cosas en su despacho. Tenía hambre y estaba harto de los estúpidos e ineptos a los que tenía enseñar día tras día.

Debía soportar preguntas tontas como _"¿Esta bien, profesor?"_ o _"¿De que esta hecho el filtro de los muertos en vida?"_. Lo molestaban más de lo que podía admitir. ¿Es que acaso tenían maní en vez de cerebro?, Se preguntaba a menudo.

¡Dios!, los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Y al igual que cada día debía recordar que hacía todo esto por una razón.

Se dirigió hacia el gran comedor y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Y como aún no había aparecido la comida, se dedicó a realizar su actividad favorita, mirar feo a sus estudiantes.

Así estuvo durante 20 minutos hasta que apareció la comida de la cual se sirvió entrañas de rata asadas y una copa de vino que más parecía sangre que otra cosa.

Comió lentamente observando a la gente a su alrededor en especial a ese estúpido de Potter. No podía creer que al mirarlo sentía cosas tan distintas; odio, ya que le recordaba a su maldito padre y algo parecido al cariño ya que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, el amor (obsesión) de su vida.

Terminó su almuerzo y se dirigió a las mazmorras, aún tenía tres largas horas para torturar estudiantes.

**Un té con Albus**

5:00 p.m.

Estaba solo en su despacho y como típico británico, a las cinco de la tarde sagradamente tomaba el té. Lo acompañaba con todo tipo de dulces… hummm... dulces su perdición_. _Le gustaban de todos tipos, aunque sus favoritos eran los de limón ya que le recordaban su acida vida con un final dulce y refrescante.

Siempre lo tomaba solo, y es que con una vida como la suya, eran pocos sus momentos de soledad y de reflexión.

Y aunque jamás se lo había hecho saber a nadie, su placer culpable era humedecer las galletas en té para luego comerlas mas blandas.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien había tocado la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo cortésmente, aunque mentalmente maldecía a quien fuese que estuviese interrumpiendo su merienda.

- Lamento interrumpirlo profesor, solo quería informarle de un accidente en el campo de quiditch – dijo Mira Mäki una estudiante de Slytherin de cuarto año.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… - contesto el director - ¿Desea una tasa de té?

- ¡Claro! – dijo la joven de pelo violeta – adoro el té y los… ¡CARAMELOS!

Estuvieron charlando durante un largo rato y prometieron tomar el té mas seguido, Dumbledore había encontrado una nueva amiga con su misma pasión por el té y los dulces. Tal vez debería considerarla para prefecta el año siguiente…

**Cenando con McGonagall**

8:00 p.m.

La profesora venía saliendo de la sala de clases, hambrienta, después de incontables y fallidos intentos de que Neville Longbottom transformara un reloj en un conejillo de indias.

Era tarde, y como de costumbre fue a cenar al gran comedor. De camino a éste quitó alrededor de 150 puntos a alumnos de distintas casas. ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso son animales y no saben comportarse como corresponde?

Fue a sentarse adonde acostumbraba hacerlo y vio que Sybill estaba sentada a su lado y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada de menosprecio y lástima, acompañado de un comentario mordaz, ahora era su turno y no lo desaprovecharía.

- ¿Como esta la nieve Sybill? – preguntó con fingida inocencia – o ¿Es que acaso solo nieva en tu ojo interior? Por que yo lo pase de lo más bien nadando en el lago, quizás lo que viste no era nieve sino una legaña… cochina ¡no te lavaste la cara! – dijo sarcásticamente.

Luego de practicar su actividad favorita, se dedicó a comer comida finlandesa, la cual estaba segura ningún alumno de Hogwarts podría pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera esa cerebrito de Granger.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha se fue a dormir ya que creía firmemente en la frase que decía "Guatita llena, corazón contento".

**Charlas de media noche con Hagrid**

11:55 p.m.

Rubeus Hagrid caminaba por el bosque prohibido, para reunirse con su amigo de la infancia, su fiel y amistosa arañita, Aragog.

Como todas las semanas, se juntaban para comentar y, para que negarlo, pelar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Siempre se reunían en el mismo lugar, al borde de un claro en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

Esta noche no sería la excepción y como de costumbre la pequeña arañita lo esperaba en el lugar acordado.

- ¿Y? – preguntó impaciente Aragog, le encantaban los chismes que contaba Hagrid.

- Pues… ¿te acuerdas de Ron? – dijo el semi-gigante – casi te lo comes hace unos años… pues ayer me lo encontré en un rincón con Pansy Parkinson, si, la feita de Slytherin… yo no se que se trae entre manos esa chico pero al parecer Hermione no sabe nada al respecto.

- ¡Jesucristo! – dijo la araña – pero es que seguro que Granger es muy aburrida y por eso Ron la engaña… además que se ve de lejos que tiene onda con el rucio de Slytherin.

- Yo también lo creo… y a que no adivinas en que anda Harry… - dijo Hagrid haciéndose el interesante.

- ¡CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA! – dijo el arácnido con emoción.

- Bueno, que yo creo que las visitas a Dumbledore son algo mas… - dijo Hagrid levantando las cejas – si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

Y así estuvieron por horas y horas, hasta que empezó a amanecer… y aunque a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse a hacer clase, el recuerdo de las charlas con Aragog lo hacían reír durante el resto de la semana.

--

¡Fin!

Dejen Reviews! :)


End file.
